The following studies are proposed for the coming year. 1. The immunocytochemical localization of HSV antigens and immune complexes in diseased cornea will be continued. The goal of these studies is to correlate the presence of the viral antigen with ultrastructural changes and the presence of inflammatory cells. 2. Athymic nude mice will also be used to determine the role of T-lymphocytes and thymus-dependent functions in herpetic keratitis. Lymphocyte populations isolated from heterozygote (nu/+) mice will be injected into athymic (nu/nu) litter mates infected with HSV. 3. Much of the tissue injury in herpetic keratitis can be attributed to the presence and actions of inflammatory cells. A chemotaxis assay procedure will be used to test preparations of diseased cornea for chemotatic factors. 4. In collaboration with the clinical faculty of the Department of Ophthalmology, we hope to apply the methods and techniques developed in our animal models to studies of the immunobiology of human tissues. Corneas obtained from patients who have received corneal transplants will be used for these studies.